Tom and Jerry: Adventures in Cartoon Land
Tom and Jerry: Adventures in Cartoon Land is a 2016 direct to video animated film that was released in June 9, 2016 on DVD and Blu Ray. This film is a crossover with Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, and Hanna Barbera cartoon series. Synopsis In this all star crossover movie, Tom and Jerry teamed up with his friends, all other WB cartoon characters, and all other Hanna Barbera cartoon characters as they go on adventures in the world of toons called Cartoon Land where all toons live and somewhere around, Montana Max teams up with Pinky and the Brain, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, and Tin, Pan, and Alley to plan to take over Cartoon Land and Tom and Jerry need to stop him before it's too late. Plot The film opens with Buster Bunny welcomes the viewers about a story that he writes with. As the story unfolds, it begins with Tom and Jerry fighting against each other in a common household. The cat chases the mouse outside into the garden with a frying pan, attempting to smash him over the head with the object. Little do they know is that they are being watched by a mysterious and unknown source, as the cat and mouse slam an iron in the face, stab each other with a sharp object, hit and smash each other over the head repeatedly with blunt objects and even blow each other up with explosives. The mysterious unseen voice begins encouraging the duo to fight each other more — even kill each other. The fight resumes as Tom smashes Jerry over the head with a frying pan and Jerry hits Tom in the shins with a pipe, and then, the mouse bashes the cat over the head several times with a baseball bat. Characters Tom and Jerry Series *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Spike Bulldog *Tyke Dog *Tuffy Mouse *Cherie Mouse *Quacker *Butch Cat *Toodles Galore Droopy and Friends *Droopy Dog *Dripple *Butch Dog *Screwy Squirrel *Barney Bear *Red Hot Lady *Mighty McWolf *Meathead Dog Hanna Barbera *Huckleberry Hound *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Snagglepuss *Yakky Doodle *Wally Gator *Touche Turtle and Dum Dum *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har *Hokey Wolf *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Snooper and Blabber *Magilla Groilla *Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long *Peter Potamus *Breezly and Sneezy *Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *Atom Ant *Precious Pupp *The Hillbilly Bears *Secret Squirrel *Morocco Mole *Squiddly Diddly *Ruff and Reddy *Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Fancy Fancy, Spook, and Brain) Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Sylvester Cat *Tweety Bird *Porky Pig *Foghorn Leghorn *Goofy Gophers *Henery Hawk *Barnyard Dawg *Hector the Bulldog *Hipptey Hopper *Marvin the Martian *Melissa Duck *Pepe Le Pew *Penelope Pussycat *Pete Puma *Petunia Pig *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Tazmanian Devil *Speedy Gonzales Tiny Toon Adventures *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Furrball Cat *Sweetie *Fifi La Fume *Gogo Dodo *Shirley McLoon *Dizzy Devil *Calamity Coyote *Little Beeper *Fowlmouth *Arnold the Pit Bull Animaniacs *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Slappy Squirrel *Skippy Squirrel *The Goodfeathers *Rita and Runt *Buttons and Mindy *Chicken Boo *Pharfignewton *Flavo and Marita *Ralph the Security Guard Villains *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Hanna Barbera) *Tin, Pan, and Alley (Tom and Jerry Series) Cameos *Bosko (Looney Tunes) (as a resident of Cartoon Land) *Cecil Turtle (Looney Tunes) *Granny (Looney Tunes) *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Michigan J. Frog (Looney Tunes) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Sniffles (Looney Tunes) *Ranger Smith (Hanna Barbera) *Cindy Bear (Current Design) (Hanna Barbera) *Butch Cat (Tom and Jerry Series) *Meathead Cat (Tom and Jerry Series) *Mr. Skullhead (Animaniacs) *The Mime (Animaniacs) *Katie Ka-Boom (Animaniacs) *Colin (Animaniacs) *Dr. Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs) *Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Li'l Sneezer (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Scooby Doo (Hanna Barbera) *Chopper (Hanna Barbera) *Winsome Witch (Hanna Barbera) *Danny Cat (Cats Don't Dance) *Sawyer Cat (Cats Don't Dance) Trivia *This film will be a sequel to Yogi's Ark Lark and its TV spin off Yogi's Gang. *Yogi's Ark now becoming Yogi's Ark 2.0 for this film. *Pinky and the Brain were going to be heroes for this film, but it was scapped due to the Brain's villainous performance. However, Pinky reforms near the end due to Brain's cruel mistreatment to him *Ralph the Guard was going to be a villain for this film, but he is reduced to a fleeting cameo. *The Perfect Place Instrmental version is used in the opening credits. *Running gags: Brain bashes Pinky on the head with a blunt object, Tom gets his tail caught in a trap Gallery Quotes Yogi Bear: Welcome aboard to Yogi's Ark 2.0! Spike the Bulldog: Wow! That's wonderful! What's your name? Yogi Bear: My name is Yogi Bear! and this is my sidekick, Boo Boo Bear! Boo Boo Bear: Hello! Spike the Bulldog: Nice to meet you too! I'm Spike, and this is my son Tyke. (Tyke barks) Yogi Bear: How did you get that puppy? Spike the Bulldog: I just got it, anyways, I want you to introduce Tom and Jerry! They don't talk none. They don't know, they never tried. Yogi Bear: Hello Tom and Jerry! I'm so gald that you were both there! ___________________________________________________________________ Bugs Bunny: What's up doc? Boo Boo Bear: You are a rabbit eh? Bugs Bunny: Well, of course I'm a rabbit! I just live in a rabbit hole and get some rest. Yogi Bear: Wow! A rabbit! I think there's a ranger who sort of like Ranger Smith and he shoots rabbits. Elmer Fudd: (laughs) I've got you now wabbit! pwepawe to die! Yogi Bear: Tom and Jerry! Can you stop that ranger trying to shoot a rabbit? (Tom and Jerry begin attacking Elmer and tired up him) What's his name? Bugs Bunny: That's Elmer Fudd. Yogi Bear: Oh! ____________________________________________________________________ Yogi Bear: We've got some more buddies to join! Foghorn Leghorn: Yogi, I'm sure you and the gang are going to be all right. Droopy: Yep. I'm alright here. Just resting. Yogi Bear: Looks like we might need more friends! All: (groan) Snagglepuss: Really?! I thought we are all set!!!! __________________________________________________________________ Yogi Bear: It looks like we have made it to a studio! Boo Boo Bear: Are sure about this Yogi? Yogi Bear: I'm not sure. (Tom is using a telescope and found something.) Yogi Bear: Tom! What did you just found? A water tower? Let's fly up and see if anyone is there! (Yogi's Ark 2.0 flies to the water tower.) Yogi Bear: Tom and Jerry, will see if anyone is in here? (Tom and Jerry checking the water tower and a sheild-shaped door appears and they both knock.) Wakko Warner: Strangers!!!!!! Yakko Warner: Now Wakko, these are not strangers, there are good guys! _________________________________________________________________ (Yogi's Ark 2.0 flies to Acme Labs and Tom, Jerry, Yogi Bear, and Boo Boo Bear, looking for someone.) Yogi Bear: Where are those rodents? (hears someone speaking) Huh? Jerry, can you find out what it is? (Jerry founds a rodent cage and he founds Pinky and the Brain.) Brain: Pinky, are you pondering what i'm pondering? Pinky: I think so, Brain, but when we get to Cartoon Land? Brain: We'll have to take over it!!!!!! Yogi Bear: Looks like you made it just in time! Brain: Go away you smelly bear! Yogi Bear: Smelly bear? Where? (He cluelessly looks around) Pinky: A bear? Where?! Aaaaah!!! A bear?! Where, where, where?! (Brain takes out a pencil and bashes Pinky hard on the head with the object) _________________________________________________________________ Slappy Squirrel: Did I had enough nuts to get it Skippy? Skippy Squirrel: No, I had my best friend that is a secret agent! Secret Squirrel: Have no fear my little wife! I had missions for you! Morocco Mole: Leave it to me! Screwy Squirrel: Not on my watch! (pulls out a hammer and whacks himself) That's so painful! Category:Crossover films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Joshreyes773's Ideas Category:2016 Category:Upcoming Films Category:Animated Films Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Yogi Bear Category:Animaniacs Category:Screwy Squirrel Category:Snagglepuss Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Looney Tunes